Cybermen In London
by MikeSmithy
Summary: After some months the Doctor visiting Amy and Rory but something comes, the Cybermen.


"For a long time I know nothing of it, my raggedy Doctor. For some reason I care, but I know I will not abandon us, me and Rory. I guess we will soon see. Something terrible has happened, something I can not explain. Cyberman who get in your dreams, they know everything about you and worst of all, you erase your memories. Doctor, come quickly, please. Do not want to forget all those days I spent with you. Why? Because they were fantastic. "

The Doctor has just entered the TARDIS, seeing her so lonely, he's lonely. Then begins to remember the moments lived, the good and the bad. Everything. The Time and Space. The Big Bad Wolf, Donna, Los Angeles kill you in the most beautiful in the world. He is alone.

Doctor: I hate this, I hate the end, this can not end well. Never. But what I can do? Go back to the girl who waited and the last centurion? I have no choice. Here I go Ponds!

The Doctor starts his time machine that is bigger on the inside. Marches. Select the correct day and time. Double-check if you made a mistake. The TARDIS begins to disappear and materialize in a London street, in front of the house with the blue door. The House of the Pond.

Doctor: At last I arrived. How long without stepping London. Well, not quite. I think we will be home. I guess. I have a time machine, I can come back another time if they are not.

The Doctor goes to the door and before you get to ring the bell, the door opens and sees Amy.

Amy: Doctor!  
Doctor: Hello! Mm ... It seems a long time since the last time.  
Rory: It's been awhile.  
Amy: 8 months to be exact.

Amy and Rory invite you to come inside. All three are heading to the lounge and sit on the couch. The Doctor was sitting in the middle of the happy couple.

Amy: Well, what brings you here?  
Doctor: I was visiting, nothing more.  
Rory: When you say that something happens.  
Amy: Yes, but this time it will be for that, right?  
Doctor: No, I just missed you, both. It is very boring to travel alone.

The Doctor makes a small pause, and look at Amy and Rory. They are happy with their visit.

Doctor: And how you going? Well guess. No?. You are the Pond.  
Amy: Actually, yes. We do very well.  
Rory: I also miss you.  
Amy: A lot.

Doctor: I'm so glad. Well you should go now, I will not bother you. I'll leave you alone. Do whatever you humans normally. Kisses and hugs, bacon and potatoes, watching TV, eating fish fingers with custard.  
Amy: No, no and no.  
Rory: You're not going as soon Doctor.  
Doctor: But, you have things to do. Now you have a life. So you left the TARDIS.  
Amy: That is not true.  
Rory: We have two lives. Life with you and real life.  
Amy: And we do Choose? We can not do that. The two lives are wonderful.  
Doctor: And what should I do?  
Rory: This ... Stay with us for a while!  
Amy: Of course! You should rest. You'll be tired of saving planets and species.  
Doctor: Well, you have not I have a good holiday. The latter did not like at all ...  
Amy: What happened?  
Doctor: No, no. I almost died inside a volcano with Queen Victoria. Then followed us and flew Sontaran paragliding above the Amazon.

Amy and Rory stare at the Doctor. He smiles.

Amy: Well, what we were. You stay from now Doctor.  
Rory: Yes, go to the TARDIS to pick up some clothes.  
Amy: Yes, and now Rory prepare dinner.  
Rory: Yes, I will prepare the ... What? Why me?  
Doctor: You Mr. Pond.  
Rory: Mr. Williams!  
Amy: No, you're Mr. Pond.  
Rory: I'm Mr. Pond.  
Doctor: I so love. You must be happy.  
Rory: Well ... So I have to prepare?  
Amy: Mm ... ? "Sunday Roast"?  
Doctor: not long ago as that.  
Rory: Okay, I'll go to the supermarket, I think there is potatoes. Doctor, come with me.  
Doctor: Of course.

Rory and the Doctor go to the supermarket and buy what is necessary. Potatoes. Rory also used to buy for the whole entire week.  
Amy stays at home and decides to set the table. Place your tablecloth, dishes, cutlery and two elegant candles to the center of the table. At that time, he hears a strange noise. It is strange, but does not care. "Will the neighbors' Think.  
After a while, the boys come home and called the bell. Amy opens the door.

Amy: But, if you have bought!  
Rory: For all week.  
Doctor: We could have been in the TARDIS  
Rory: ... Thank you.

It's pretty late. The three sit at the table and dine. They chat about their lives. The Doctor tells them what he has done while traveling alone.

Amy: It's quite late. We should go to bed.  
Doctor: And what is my room?  
Rory: Follow me. I'll teach it.

The Doctor follows Rory back to his room. Enters and say good night.  
Doctor: Amy Goodnight!  
Amy: Good evening Doctor!  
Doctor: Rory Goodnight.  
Rory: Good evening.

Rory closes the door. The Doctor looks out the window and watch the neighborhood. Last half hour. He puts on his pajamas and lies down on the bed.

Rory: Do not you believe it?  
Amy: What do you mean?  
Rory: That ... something will happen. O is happening now. No?  
Amy: Yeah, I think so. But that's not it might please. Just visiting, as he said.  
Rory: Well, it's pretty late, we should go to sleep now.  
Amy: Good evening Mr. Pond.  
Rory: Good night sky.

Rory closes light. The two quickly fall asleep. Amy returns to hear that noise he had heard that evening and wakes.

Amy: But ... What's that strange noise?

Doctor: Oh Amelia, the girl who waited. Thanks for this ...

At that time listening to Amy shout

Amy: Aaaaaaaaaah!

The Doctor rushes out of his room and goes to Amy and Rory.

Rory: Doctooooooooor!  
Doctor: Yes! I'm! What happened?!  
Rory: I do not know! It screamed and fainted!  
Doctor: It seems unconscious ...

Rory and the Doctor caught and taken to room. The Doctor examines it. All right. Rory asks you for a glass of cold water. Amy drinks it and begins to awaken.

Amy: Where am I? Who are you?  
Rory: Doctor! Why do not we remember?!  
Doctor: Ha .. Has lost his memory ... I will examine it better ...

Doctor examines his sonic screwdriver.

Doctor: This is not good ...  
Rory: What happens?  
Doctor: There is a memory leak or something sick.  
Rory: So ... is ...?  
Doctor: Alien.  
Rory: What are species?  
Doctor: Cyberman.  
Amy: What's going on?  
Doctor: This ... Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rory.  
Rory: Hello.  
Doctor: Hmm .. Where do I start ... He is your husband and I travel through time and space with a time machine. The TARDIS is bigger on the inside.  
Amy: You are crazy. I wanna go home.  
Rory: This is your home, look.

Rory takes the photo album of her wedding to Amy and they are taught.

Rory: See? You're my wife, we live here, both.  
Amy: I'm ... but I do not remember. Why?  
Doctor: Cyberman technology has erased the memory you.  
Amy: Cyber ... What?  
Doctor: Cyberman, C-Y-B-E-A-M-A-N. Human turned into robots and unfeeling. They just want to destroy.  
Amy: You're crazy ... And what's TARDIS? What do you mean it's bigger on the inside?

The Doctor smiles.

Doctor: Come, follow me.

Amy goes into the TARDIS with Rory and the Doctor. She was surprised that it was true. It was much bigger inside. Since then Amy starts to trust the Doctor.

Amy: So ... A cyberman or whatever stole my memory.  
Doctor: Yes, that's right.  
Amy: Why?  
Doctor: Do not know yet.  
Rory: Doctor, look at the screen, is this normal?

The Doctor looks at the screen and is very concerned.

Doctor: Oh, No No No.  
Amy: What ... what happens?  
Doctor: We are teletrasporting!  
Rory: Who?  
Doctor: The Cyberman.  
Amy: Where?  
Doctor: At your base.  
Amy: In your base?  
Rory: This refers to your ship in space.  
Amy: Are we on an alien ship in space?  
Doctor: Yes  
Amy: This is crazy.

The Doctor, Rory and Amy, decide to leave. Amy a little scared, I think, but for some reason the two trusts. Leaving the TARDIS, three Cyberman.

Doctor: It would be better to raise our hands ...  
Cyberman: Is this the Doctor.  
Cyberman: You are about to be removed.  
Doctor: Why?

The Doctor approaches them and shoot. Upon waking, is in a small room with Rory.

Doctor: Rory, Rory ...  
Rory: Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Doctor: You woke up.  
Rory: Where are we?  
Doctor: Looks like a room. An engine room. As a storeroom.  
Rory: Doctor ...  
Doctor: Yes, what's up?  
Rory: And Amy ...?

The Doctor begins to scream and look in that dark room.

Doctor: Amy! Amy!  
Rory: Amy!  
Doctor: It seems that is not here.  
Rory: So where is he?  
Doctor: I do not know.  
Rory: What if the have the Cyberman?  
Doctor: Sure! For some reason they erased the memory!  
Rory: Okay, we know they have it.  
Doctor: Now we must save her.  
Rory: What?  
Doctor: The Cybermen are very stupid. In these chambers, there are two entries. The main and the emergency. You just need to find it.  
Rory: start looking for the exit.

The Cyberman Amy put on a stretcher. She is tied.  
Amy: What do you do! Leave me!  
Cyberman: Negative.  
Cyberman: We'll steal the rest of your memories.  
Amy: What?

The Cyberman helmet they put a strange Amy.  
"Doctor, Rory, save me" Think.

Cyberman: Let ...

At that moment the door was broken, and the Doctor and Rory appear.  
Rory: Leave her alone!  
Doctor: What do you want from her?!  
Cyberman: You do not know? We will destroy you.  
Doctor: How?  
Cyberman: Her memories. All he knows about you, it used in regular against you.  
Doctor: And when acabeis me?  
Cyberman: The kill her.  
Rory: No!  
Doctor: I will not let you to do that!  
Cyberman: Aniquiladlos. Take them to the room 382.

Four Cyberman Doctor and Rory are caught and taken away.  
Doctor: Do not let them steal the memories! Remember all our moments, our travels! You're the girl who waited! Remember!  
Rory: Amy, I love you!

The process continues. It's almost completed. But something goes wrong. Amy begins to remember his travels.  
The ship UK. Apalapucia. The day of your wedding. Venice, Daleks, Ood, River Song ...

Cyberman: What is happening?  
Cyberman: Error, Error.

The strange quarter breaks. Because of this, the ship explodes with Cyberman within the power of memories.

Doctor: Wow!  
Rory: That ... What happened?  
Amy: I got it. Defeated them at all.

The Doctor and Rory hug Amy.

Doctor: You're wonderful, Amelia Pond.  
Amy: The name taken from a fairy tale.

Doctor: Well, that's it, I should go.  
Rory: This, Doctor ...  
Amy: Rory and I thought ...  
Doctor: Yeah?  
Rory: We return to the TARDIS.  
Doctor: Really?  
Amy: Yes, we still have many places to visit, like this planet, Barcelona.  
Rory: I'd like to visit.  
Doctor: I promised that we would go to Barcelona, I never turned ...  
Amy: Who?  
Doctor: Long story. A sad story. Best for another time.  
Rory: Okay. As you wish.  
Doctor: So ... We return to travel together.  
Amy: Sure, forever.

Amy and Rory cast a last look at his house with the blue door and decided to enter the TARDIS. Behind them are followed by the Doctor.  
Long ago anyone traveling with him. Content, closes the door of his time machine.  
And well, the TARDIS disappears in that street in a suburb of London. Where it all began again.


End file.
